


The Psychopath Riddle

by the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair



Series: Qintha Writes Crack [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Gen, Riddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair/pseuds/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair
Summary: Is Spain a psychopath? (Crack. Yes despite the title and summary this is crack, what is this even idk)





	The Psychopath Riddle

"A young woman is attending her mother's funeral. While there, she meets a man she has never seen before and falls in love immediately. After the funeral she tries to find him but can't. Several days later she kills her sister. Why does she kill her sister?" America asked that riddle to all the nations in the meeting room one day.

"She killed her sister in hopes that the man would be at the funeral." Spain answered without missing a beat.

Romano stares at him in disbelieve and horror. "Spain what the fuck? There's no way that's the answer-"

"But he's right."

"What?!"

Romano look genuinely shock and terrified.

Spain just grins.


End file.
